This invention relates to a hand-held sharpening device, more precisely to a manual device for sharpening knife blades. There are two types of knife blades on the world market: plain (flat cutting surface) and serrated (undulated cutting surface, also known as saw knives); having each a wide range of shapes and sizes. Each thing to be cut will be more or less clearly favored by one of these. As an example we know that meat is best cut with a plain edge knife and bread with a serrated-edge knife.
This sharpening tool creates a micro-serrated edge (7) on the cut-surface (microscopic saw) where the effects of the plain and serrated blades are combined. This makes the penetration of the knife easier, which becomes even more noticeable when the thing is more “difficult” to cut.
There are surfaces which usually present difficulties at the time of cutting, one of which is, for example, the tomato skin. However, even using a low quality knife sharpened with this tool, the cut of a tomato of any variety will be made without any difficulty even in thin slices, which indicates the little pressure made in the cut. The “secret” consists in that the pressure made on the knife will not be applied on a continuous blade whose big contact surface tends to “squish” the thing to be cut, but which will be microscopic sharpened segments, which like points, will “prick” the object making it easier for the knife to penetrate it. Such penetration will clearly happen with a lower pressure in the cut compared to a traditional sharpening. With this invention we can achieve a serrated knife cutting edge and therefore the advantages mentioned above.